The Mini Skirt Dream Has Come True
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Finally, Roy Mustang is Fuhrer of the Amestris State Military. Poor Hawkeye. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

The Mini Skirt Dream Has Come True

"Now that I'm Fuhrer..."

He began, sitting behind his desk looking up at the ceiling with eyes closed, boots on the hard glass desk top. He reclined back in his leather chair and smiled his famous playboy smile. In front of him, all saluting, were his loyal subordinates which followed him; Heymans Breda, Cain Fury, Alex Armstrong, Jean Havoc, Vato Falman and Riza Hawkeye.

"I want the so-called food in the cafeteria changed to hamburgers, hot dogs, pizza, salad, chicken - REAL chicken and maybe some dessert."

Fuhrer Roy Mustang smiled. He, without even looking at the paper, made himself a memo on a piece of paperwork. He was beginning his list of things to do.

"I want updates on missions only one or twice, not every step of the way. That is too much paperwork. Maybe one at the beginning, one in the middle if it's a two week or longer mission, and then one at the end."

Havoc and Fury figgited. They had been saluting for almost half an hour.

"Sir..."

"Oh right, at ease... but listen up...I want..."

The subordinates all let down their salutes and quietly sighed. Even though they were not happy, they still obeyed and were very loyal to their new Fuhrer.

"No more regular uniforms..."

Hawkeye tensed up. She thought... this was it, he was gonna make her life in the military miserable.

"I want... different colors for each unit. Blue uniforms will remain in Central, red will be the North, green will be the South, white will be the East, and black will be the West."

Hawkeye seamed to release a breath she was holding in for yeas. She just narrowly escaped doom of mini skirts. She sighed, and lifted her head back up and looked at Mustang, he was watching her with his playboy smile. She gulped.

"Thank you Hawkeye, you just reminded me of something."

She held her breath as he wrote another change down. One it was written, he looked up.

"I would like my subordinates, here in front of me, promoted immediately. Major Armstrong... You have just been promoted to Lieutenant General Alex Louis Armstrong."

Armstrong saluted and nodded his head, then ended his salute.

"Thank you sir."

"Sergeant Major Fury, you are now promoted to Lieutenant Colonel Cain Fury."

Fury bowed his head and saluted, then ended his salute.

"Thank you sir."

"Warrant Officer Falman, you are now promoted to Colonel Vato Falman. Lieutenant Breda, you are promoted to Major General Heymans Breda."

They both saluted, bowed their heads and ended their salutes.

"Sir, thank you."

"Thank you sir."

Mustang looked up and quickly scanned the room.

"Lieutenant Havoc, you are also being promoted to Major General Jean Havoc."

Havoc, saluted, bowed his head, and ended his salute.

"Thank you Fuhrer sir."

Mustang seamed to smile.

"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, I haven't forgotten about you. Now, everyone in this room was just promoted five ranks. But I'm sure everyone will agree with me when I say, Hawkeye everything you have done as my Lieutenant, I've been wanting you promoted for quite some time now. If it wasn't for your constant pushing and nagging... with your trusty gun... I would not be here. So, Lieutenant Hawkeye... you are promoted to General Riza Hawkeye."

Hawkeye was speechless. She was just promoted seven ranks and is now above everyone of the other subordinates. Quickly, she snapped herself out of her trance and saluted and nodded her head.

"Thank you, sir."

Mustang smiled and stood up. Everyone snapped into a salute, except Hawkeye who was still in her salute. Mustang looked down at his paper and quickly relized something.

"At ease everyone, I have one more announcement."

Hawkeye and all the others ended their salutes. They watched as Mustang sat back down and pulled a book out from his desk drawer. The book seamed to have some bookmarks in it, although no one could see what the book was. He then picked up the phone and began dialing. He spun around in his chair and faced out the large window. After some time ordering something and giving directions where to have it delivered, he turned around, hung up the phone and placed the book back in his drawer.

"Now where was I... oh yes. New dress code for all sections. Starting tomorrow, all female officers are here-by mandated to wear military issued mini skirts. Librarians, lunch maids and anyone over the age of forty are exempted from this rule. Also, hair MAY touch the collar of a uniform. That is all, you are all dismissed for the remainder of the day."

Mustang spun his chair again and turned to face the window. Havoc, Breda and Falman all seamed to be extremely happy. Blood dripped from their noises as then got down on their hands and knees and bowed down to Mustang like he was a sultan or something.

"We love you Fuhrer. We worship thee."

They began to chant as they continuously bowed down to him. Armstrong began flexing his muscles, missing shirt and sparkles all around.

"Skirts are an Armstrong family tradition that has been carried down for many, many generations."

Hawkeye stood, immobile. Her appearance was of military standard; which consisted of a straight back, arms tightly by one's side, head up looking straight ahead and shoulders back. But there was also the slight difference; her face was pale as a ghost and her brow was showing some signs of sweating. Her eyes were wide, allowing her bright amber orbs to fuzz out and go black. Her worst nightmare had just come true. Roy Mustang just mandated it that all female officers wear mini skirts.

The following day, Hawkeye woke up and crawled from her bed. It was a normal Friday morning. She woke at 5:30am, let her dog out, took a shower and made herself some coffee. After she finished her coffee, she let Black Hayate back inside and made her way to her bedroom to dress for the day. Once she entered her closet, she froze and just stared. There was her uniform staring back at her, hanging on the back of her door, looking like a display on a dummy in a store. The typical white undershirt, blue military jacket, blue butt cape, white belt, blue pants, two black shoulder gun holsters and a hip holster. But atop the pants, was hanging a new addition... or replacement. A blue mini skirt that hung just above the knees.

"Damn him..."

She pulled down the uniform and began to dress. The under shirt was on, as was the butt cape and the miniskirt with the belt and hip holster which was on her back along with a holder for extra gun clips. She pulled on the jacket and stared into her mirror. Her blond hair was down and golden waves of silk flowed along her back an shoulders. She fingered her hair and thought.

"He said hair MAY touch the collar. he didn't say it had to."

She smiled and pulled her clip off her dresser and twisted-flipped-tucked her hair into it's usual style and looked at her reflection again. Relization hit her and her smile grew.

"He said we had to wear the skirt, but he didn't say how we wore it."

She laughed at herself in the mirror, her dog stared at her from the doorway. He looked at her like she was crazy.

Hours later, Hawkeye walked through the halls of Central HQ. Officers stopped and saluted her and then just stared at her. She wasn't dressed like all the other officers. Hawkeye continued on walking, purse on one shoulder, and her dog's leash in the other hand. She seamed to walk with pride. As she walked, she came apon Maria Ross. Ross' cheeks were pink as she walked, attempting to pull the short skirt down further.

"General."

Ross saluted and both girls stopped walking.

"Your uniform."

"Smart... no?"

Ross smiled and then laughed, which caused Hawkeye to laugh also. They soon parted and went on their own ways. In Mustang's office, the subordinates all stood around, staring at him in bright blue uniforms, with new and shinny rank bars. Soon, Hawkeye entered.

"Ah... General Hawkeye. Good mor..."

They all turned to stare at her. She unleashed Black Hayate and hung her purse up behind the door, along with the leash. Mustang and the other men stared as the door closed and she approached the middle of the room. She saluted and Mustang stood up.

"General... what is the meaning?"

"You said I had to wear it, but didn't say how... sir."

She smiled as the men all scanned her. She was wearing her usual everyday uniform, but with the added mini skirt atop the pants.

"At ease General."

She ended her salute and stood amongst the others.

"Very wise General. I'll let it go today... Now... there is another change I need to make now that everyone is here. There is a current 'rule-like-thing' I would like removed from code... 'Rule Number 42, Section B, Paragraph 16 - Fraternization between Amestris State Military officers is strictly forbidden. Any acts against this rule shall be punished by being stripped of rank and death...' Blah, blah, blah... This rule shall no longer exist. In it's place is... Fraternization between Amestris State Military officers is allowed within it's limits. No harassment will be tolerated, and the Fuhrer has the last say on what qualifies as Harassment and the punishment will be decided depending on the severity of the case."

With this said, Mustang removed himself from his chair and made his way in front of his desk. He hopped up to sit on the top of the glass top, directly in the center. He looked down. A smile crossed his face, a smile no one ever saw before. It wasn't playboy, it wasn't fake, it was a true sincere smile that meant something.

"Brigadier General Riza Hawkeye, please approach."

Hawkeye hesitated, but soon obeyed."

"Yes sir."

She approached him and saluted once she was directly in front. She stood at such an angel, that the other subordinates were able to watch perfectly. Mustang stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a small diamond ring on a simple silver band.

"General Riza Hawkeye...or for short... Riza... Will you please be my companion, my wife, my friend for life, marry me... please?"

Hawkeye stood silent. She froze in shock. This wasn't happening, did he just propose to her directly after changing rule number 42? A tear slowly slid down her check and she wrapped her arms around his neck, almost knocking him down. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he heard her whisper into his ear, 'yes'.

"Please, repeat that General..."

Mustang smiled and whispered into her ear.

"Yes... I will marry you... Fuhrer Roy Mustang."

The office erupted in cheers. The door of the office opened and in came a group of friends; Sheska, Gracia and Elicia Hughes, Edward and Alphonse Elric, Winry and Pinako Rockbell, Maria Ross and Denny Brosh. They all clapped as they watched the soon to be married couple share their VERY first kiss. Mustang removed himself from the desk and stood on the floor, arms wrapped around Hawkeye, holding her closely to him.

"Well... I do believe you made at least one good rule change...sir."

He smiled and pulled her closed once more. The cheering continued as Mustang whispered into her ear...

"Now about that mini skirt..."

A/N - Finally! I wrote a story longer then 700 words. I've been writing so many drabbles lately that I've been having a hard time writing a long story. YAY!

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


End file.
